


step out of the sun

by sadnsleepy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff ish, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnsleepy/pseuds/sadnsleepy
Summary: hermione is sad, luna helps.or.“Is something wrong?”And Hermione doesn’t know.





	step out of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [time_transfixed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_transfixed/gifts), [Aasimar_but_a_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aasimar_but_a_Person/gifts).



> guys im sad rn, but i found this rotting in my drafts so im posting it and its sad ig but not really. this is for emmatopia (if you know you know) 
> 
> anyways i love girls in love so hermione/lunaaaaa!!!
> 
> oh also uh tw: mentions of depression

“There’s Nargles in your hair,” Luna murmurs, dropping down to sit besides Hermione. 

Hermione just mutters a vague assent, hand going up to her head. Luna looks at Hermione in concern.  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?” 

Although Hermione has been becoming less narrow-minded than before, in all the years they’ve been together, Hermione has never stopped arguing with Luna about things she deems not real.

“Is something wrong?”

And Hermione doesn’t know.

Luna looks at her and just sees in that Luna way. She grasps Hermione’s hand and pulls her in. They cling to each other and stay like that for a while. They listen to the idle cheeping of the birds, the swaying of branches, and breathe in and out, in and out, together.

Eventually, Hermione says, voice wobbling, “I have depression.” She looks down. “I’ve actually been talking to a Muggle therapist, and, um, it’s actually been really nice.” 

Luna brushes stray hair out of Hermione’s face, cupping her cheeks in her hands, forcing Hermione to look at her. “That’s great!” Luna presses a kiss to Hermione’s forehead, and her nose, and her mouth, and her neck. 

Giggles force their way through Hermione’s throat. She smiles. 

“Luna,” she stops. Her hands curl around her knees and she looks away, attention catching on a little bumblebee making its way around the garden. “I-- I just wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life. People always said I was the brightest witch of my age and I-- I’ve squandered all my brains doing stupid shit for the Ministry and the Ministry is shit, I could've been doing something else--.”

Luna cuts her off, focusing on Hermione with surprising intensity. “How can you say what you did was a waste? If you say that, you invalidate everything you’ve managed to change in the time you’ve been at the Ministry. You still have so much time to live and learn and do whatever you want.” 

Hermione stares at the garden in silence for a while, before her shoulders begin to shake and sobs wrack her body. Luna wraps her arms around Hermione and whispers, “I’m always going to be here for you and I’m never leaving you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it thru that trash drabble, thanks so much for reading!!! please kudos and comment or whatever.  
> also im on tumblr @sadnweepy


End file.
